MacGillivray, Sauceda Curwen, "Tagging as a social literacy practice"
Abstract "Tagging is not simply an act of vandalism or violence; it is a social practice with its own rules and codes—a literacy practice imbued with intent and meaning." This article by Laurie Macgillivray and Margaret Sauceda Curwen discusses the street art paint style of tagging within the context of young adult Mexican Americans in Los Angeles, California. The authors interviewed taggers about their motivations for tagging, as well as their academic standing and goals. Through their research they found that taggers are not violent in nature or even necessarily associated with gangs, rather taggers view the act of tagging as a form of personal expression of emotions, aspirations, and political views. The article concludes by offering that the motivations behind tagging are genuine and positive and that school teachers should learn more about those motivations and try to harness them in the classroom setting. Key Concepts Taggers are not violent or gang affiliated: One of the primary points of this piece is to convey the message that taggers are not ''typically violent or gang affiliated. MacGillivray and Curwen offer that this is a common misconception, and though gangs will sometimes have members who spray paint as a means of claiming territory, this is not the same type of thoughtful tagging that '''taggers' (or "writers" as they are sometimes known) take part in. In fact, Oscar, one of the young taggers they interviewed, stated that "if you just want to have fun and do the writing and be known without tripping fighting on anyone. And if you’re a tagger, they leave you alone" (362). So, in actuality, tagging can be a way to escape gang violence in favor of a more positive form of self expression. Tags have meaning and are thoughtful: During the interviews with taggers a common theme discussed was the meaning behind graffiti and tagging. To be a respected tagger requires that a great amount of thought is put into the work produced. For example, taggers are very deliberate in the name that they choose as a tagger. As one interviewee said "their goal is to find a name that elicits powerful images, serves as a play on words, or “is rare and has meaning" (364). For one tagger, the name that had meaning to him was "Exit" because it is a common sign that is seen everywhere, yet also can be seen as posing an existential question. Tags can also exist as longer texts such as "memorials" which are dedicated to friends and family members who have died. Tagging is relational: From writing a note of affection for someone you love to slashing out the work of a fellow tagger, tagging can help maintain or destroy relationships within the graffiti community. In most ways, as mentioned above, tagging is usually used to prevent conflicts, but it can still cause rivalry depending on how people interact with one another's tags. But as much as it has the potential to breaking trust, it has the power to create alliances as well. Not only is tagging used to display the relationships taggers have with one another, but also people outside the tagging community, alive and dead. Just as Oscar sent messages to his girlfriend through his tags, memorials were also created through tags to respect friends and family who have passed away. Tagging can be used as a way to teach: Because tagging is such a big part of a lot of youths lives, schools can incorporate it in their way of teaching. If teachers understand the context and the culture of tagging they can formulate their lesson plans around the art of tagging. Since tagging is a way kids can avoid gang affiliation and violence teachers should try their best to include it and facilitate it into their education as well. Examples & Critical Conversation Examples: GAP In the City of East Palo Alto there is an organization called Graffiti Arts Project (GAP). Gap works with youth to capture their passion for tagging and use it in a constructive and non-violent way. Pictured to the right are two young men who have avoided a violent and gang affiliated lifestyle and have instead chosen to use their tagging passion to beautify the city and express themselves. Grief Mural This longer form of graffiti pictured to the right is an example of the type of memorial that the taggers interviewed described. The information given is more specific and detailed than a typical tag would be. The name and nickname of the deceased is given, as well as the dates of the start and end of his life. There is also a scroll on the far right side of the mural with a sentimental message. Not only is this a memorial dedicated to the loss of a loved one, but it also serves as a non-violent expression of the grief felt by the family and friends of the deceased. Critical Conversation: This piece has been cited as a source in 8 different locations ranging from Feminist Media Studies ''to the ''Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy. ''Angela Kinney's article "Loops, Lyrics, and Literacy: Songwriting as a Site of Resilience for an Urban Adolescent" cites "Tagging as a Social Literacy Practice" and agrees with and goes on to further explore the idea that the traditional school system of classroom and textbook learning is not effective for all students and offers that some students who struggle in the classroom setting thrive in other creative outlets such as tagging or music making. This reinforces the idea that teachers should learn more about the forms of literacy that students are engaged by and try to harness that energy and use it for constructive learning. Similarly, María Teresa de la Piedra in her article "Adolescent Worlds and Literacy Practices on the United States-Mexico Border" offers that since youth are avid consumers of pop-media (a form of literature) teachers should incorporate similar modes of literature to promote student engagement in the classroom. '''Keyword' Tagging Graffiti Street Art Citations ☀[https://wamfall15.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/tagging-as-social-literary-practice.pdf Macgillivray, Laurie, and Margaret Sauceda Curwen. "Tagging as a Social Literacy Practice." Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy 50.5 (2007): 354-69. Web.] ☀[http://hopelw.com/blog/religious-expression-and-street-art-pt-1/ "LittlepictureBIGPICTURE." LittlepictureBIGPICTURE Religious Expression and Street Art Pt 1 Comments. N.p., n.d. Web. 02 Dec. 2015.] ☀"[http://cops.usdoj.gov/html/dispatch/December_2010/Beautifying-not-Tagging.asp Dispatch - Beautifying, Not Tagging: Local Youth Learn to Express Themselves." Dispatch - Beautifying, Not Tagging: Local Youth Learn to Express Themselves. N.p., n.d. Web. 02 Dec. 2015.] Category:Graffiti Category:Infographic Category:Artist Category:Tagging